MARITAL TRANSITIONS CORE DESCRIPTION: This Program ore has had two primary goals: 1) to identify processes that affect children's post-divorce mental health problems, and 2) to experimentally evaluate theory-based prevention programs for children of divorce. The investigators have conducted trials of programs targeted the custodial mother, child and non-custodial father. During the next five years that work will continue and the Core will be expanded to address: 1) ethnic similarities and differences in mediators and moderators of the relation between divorce stressors and post-divorce mental health problems, and 2) between divorce stressors and post- divorce mental health problems, and 20 post-divorce processes that affect children's adaptations to parental remarriage. The specific aims for the Core are to: 1) extend theory-testing studies on processes that affect post- divorce mental health problems to include studies on processes that affect post-divorce mental health problems to include African American and Mexican American families; 2) further the knowledge base on children's adaptation to parental remarriage; and 3) examine the long term effects of preventive interventions for divorced families.